a bloody and dangerous love - parte 2
by Maria C. Arias
Summary: kagome se adentra en el bosque y se pierde. allí sessomaru la salva de caer por un risco a una muerte segura por un susto que el mismo provoco... al acompañarla a su casa despues de estar perdida por horas, el ambiente entre ellos dos se pone algo picante...
1. Capítulo 2

… camine y camine hasta que me di cuenta de que inevitablemente, estaba perdida. Sin importarme mucho, ya que esto pasaba casi a diario por lo que estaba acostumbrada, camine sin prisas en la dirección que, creía, era la correcta. Pero, como era obvio, estaba equivocada. En vez de llegar a casa me encontré en el risco más alto que había visto jamás. Así que mire hacia el cielo y trate de ubicar al sol - lo había visto en un programa de supervivencia – pero el jodido sol estaba cubierto por espesas nubes de tormenta. Mire mi teléfono y no tenía señal así que comencé a sentir los primeros hilos de pánico arrastrarse por mi espina dorsal.

Con las rodillas y los codos doloridos raspados por las numerosas caídas que había sufrido en el camino hasta acá, contemple con horror como en poco tiempo todo estuvo oscuro, con la llegada del anochecer el cielo se despejo dejándome ver la luna y las estrellas, era una vista supremamente hermosa.

Teniendo un choque de sabiondez me senté lo más alejada de la orilla como pude sabiendo que con mi suerte si remanecía de pie terminaría cayendo. Con el pasar de los minutos termine recostándome y finalmente, en contra de mi voluntad, durmiéndome. Volví a la conciencia tiempo después al escuchar un ruido cerca de mí, peligrosa y terroríficamente cerca de mí. No abrí los ojos por miedo a lo que me acechaba, en vez de eso agudice mis oídos para escuchar mejor. Pasos… ruidos amortiguados por el césped que se dirigían directamente hacia mí. Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentirle justo a mi lado y me incorpore. Para mi total alivio no había nadie, deje salir lenta mente un aliento que no era consiente de haber estado conteniendo. _Debe haber sido mi imaginación…_ Unos minutos más tarde volví a escuchar el mismo ruido sordo y me tense.

¡Hola, ¿hay alguien hay?! – grite - ¿Alguien? Estoy perdida… Por favor, alguien…

Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta al ver a un lobo gigante salir de atrás de un árbol haciéndome retroceder lo suficiente para resbalar por el borde del acantilado, mientras caía no le quite los ojos de encima al lobo que en un parpadeo se convirtió en un hombre, un hombre guapísimo. Con cabellos largos y lacios que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, una cara pecaminosamente hermosa y perfecta, ojos como los del lobo: rojos y de un azul verdoso oscuro que parecían resplandecer en la oscuridad de la noche, iba sin camisa así mostrando su espectacular pecho, hombros anchos, amplio pecho, brazos fuertes y musculosos, todo junto a unos abdominales que le quitaron el aliento ya que eran como mirar la más apetitosa barra de chocolate. Moviéndose como un mero borrón me agarro de la cintura y me subió con facilidad pegándome a su pecho y logrando que el calor subiera a mi rostro dejándolo rojo, unos segundos pasaron hasta que pude controlarme y comenzar a forcejear para que él me soltara pero era inútil. Por más que lo intentaba no parecía siquiera notar que me retorcía, él daba la impresión de estar en un trance, pero pronto me miro a los ojos y retrocedió hasta quedar lejos de la orilla hay me soltó y se alejó. Seguramente creyendo que con otro susto caería de nuevo. Me di cuenta, con horror, que un momento sus ojos rojo y azul-verdoso escalofriantes y al siguiente eran de un dorado profundo vacíos de cualquier emoción.

Me le quede mirando embelesada por la sublime perfección de su aspecto. Con una piel tan pálida que contrastaba aún más el color intenso se sus ojos. Pase mirándolo minutos enteros y al parecer el hacía igual con migo solo que su expresión no transmitía nada a diferencia de la mía que, estaba segura, mostraba todo el asombro que sentía.

Destilaba tanto poder y fuerza que me sorprendía el que me tocara con tal exquisita suavidad y delicadeza. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y unas botas de combate así mismo negras, que le daban un aspecto peligroso pero muy sexi. _Estaba como para comérselo entero y no dejar ni una migaja…_ en sus lujuriosos labios se dibujó una sonrisa cómplice como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos.

Soy Sessomaru, Sessomaru No Taisho. Y tú debes ser Kagome Higurashi ¿no? – la voz de él era profunda en lo que estiraba la mano derecha cortésmente y hacia una leve reverencia sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. –. Disculpa por asustarte, pasaba por aquí y te escuche pedir ayuda, así que decidí venir… justo a tiempo por lo que veo.

Era tan alto que tenía que inclinar la cabeza un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, por lo menos 1.98 metros de altura… fascinante. Yo medía 1.75 metros con los zapatos que calzaba habitualmente y por ende casi ningún chico podía alegar ser más alto que yo… era una lástima ya que no me gustaban los enanos. Por unos instantes no pude decir nada, su melodiosa voz me había dejado pasmada.

¿No dirás nada? – añadió el adonis frente a mí -. Está bien, pero puedo llevarla a su casa, señorita – ofreció educadamente.

Pe… perdón, estaba… pensando. Me llamo Kagome… pero creo que ya lo sabias, lo que no se es el ¿por qué? – respondí estrechando su mano.

Usted y su madre son la última noticia en la cuidad. Todos hablan de la hermosa señorita y su madre que se mudaron a la casa del bosque. – me respondió rápida-o nerviosa-mente.

Su voz era hipnótica podría pasarme todo el día escuchándola…

Esto… gracias por salvarme, supongo. Siempre eh sido un poco torpe, es como si todo se me atravesara, hasta mis propios pies. – asegure avergonzada.

No se preocupe, señorita, para mí es un placer poder ayudarla – tranquilizo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro -. Entonces, vámonos señori…

Por favor, no me llame "señorita" dígame Kagome – le ordene.

Muy bien "Kagome" la acompaño a su casa – y señalo con la mano la dirección correcta.

Sí, gracias. Llevo horas perdida.

Lo se…


	2. Chapter 3

…Solo lo mire desconcertada y seguí el camino que había señalado.

\- Así que... Sessomaru No Taisho... es un apellido... algo... raro - dije vacilante.

\- Así es, es originario de Japón pero vivo aquí desde hace muchos años - respondió inexpresivo.

\- Pero más que raro, es interesante como de la realeza - dije tratando de halagarlo discretamente.

\- Gracias... pero su nombre... Kagome Higurashi... es hermoso como el de una princesa. Usted sí que parece de la realeza... como una hermosa princesa - dijo el con una sonrisa pícara en sus lujuriosos labios haciendo que me sonrojara de nuevo.

\- Muchas gracias. - susurre apenada.

\- No es nada, solo digo la verdad. - afirmo entre risas por mi sonrojo.

\- Sessomaru...

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

\- No... Esto... solo pensaba en voz alta. Lo siento - mi sonrojo en aumento.

-¿Y, en que pensabas?

\- En que es un nombre muy bonito. Seria lindo ponerle así a un hijo mío. - respondí sin pensar.

\- Pues sería todo un honor, Kagome. No falta mucho para llegar a su casa. - anuncio mirándome fijo a los ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza embotada sin poder formar un pensamiento cuerdo. En ese momento me tropecé con una raíz levantada, pero antes de tocar el suelo Sessomaru me tenía estrechamente entre sus musculosos brazos, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y en sus ojos pude ver una primera eh imposible de ocultar emoción: Hambre.

La mirada de Sessomaru estaba haciendo estragos en mi fuerza de voluntad, lo único que quería hacer era lanzarme en sus brazos y besarlo hasta que me faltara el aliento. Quizás un poco más… ¿qué me pasaba? Yo no iba fantaseando con besar a las personas. Pero bueno, esta persona estaba mas buena que el chocolate… y eso viniendo de mi era mucho, yo adoro el chocolate.

Sessomaru inclino la cabeza un poco, con claras intenciones de reclamar mis labios y lo único que mi mente gritaba mientras la pasión del momento me hacia sentí vértigo era: " _Oh sí, ¡bésame! Adonis, encarnación de la perfección masculina"_

Pero cuando estaba a un nano centímetro de rozarme, se alejó. Yo solo quería gritar de frustración. Por dentro gruñía en protesta.

Cuidado. Debes mirar por donde caminas, para así evitar accidentes – susurro, ya que estaba tan cerca que hasta los latidos de mi corazón parecían sonar cuan bombo en festival. Mi corazón y respiración estaban frenéticos. Tenerlo tan cerca no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Discúlpame. Me tropiezo con todo, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de veces que me eh caído hoy – me excuse avergonzada, saber que no podía salir a caminar tranquilamente sin que algún extraño tuviera que ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Patético.

No tienes por que disculparte, ya que no lo haces a propósito. Entiendo que tu suerte no es la mejor – dijo bajándome y alejándose e un paso, luego otro.

Gracias. Eres mi héroe. Espero que tu novia no sea celosa… o asesina… porque de ser así, tengo los días contados - dije distraídamente mirando al suelo para no caerme. Su risa profunda me dejo anonadada.

No tengo novia. Puedes estar segura de que nadie te va a hacer daño… mientras estés con migo – lo último lo dijo en voz baja, parecía estar pensando en voz alta.

Me detuve un momento ara mirarlo y seguí caminando.

¿Por qué no tienes novia? – pregunte con fingida inocencia.

Creo que no ha llegado esa chica que haga a mi corazón latir... o por lo menos no lo había hecho. – dijo ojos con una sonrisa entre tímida y picara.

¿Qué quieres decir con que…?

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un nuevo tropiezo, este sacándome un grito de dolor. Me había torcido el pie con una gigantesca roca que se camuflaba con el musgo que cubría completamente su base. Al instante él me estaba cogiendo para que no callera al suelo. No podía apoyar el pie así que Sessomaru me sentó en la superficie plana de la misma roca con la que me había tropezado.

¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? – su voz destilaba preocupación que me recordaba a mi madre.

Sí, estoy bien. Solo se torció un poco, en un momento podre seguir caminando – le tranquilicé.

No es verdad. Te duele mucho, puedo verlo en tus ojos – dijo y me levanto en brazos fácilmente. Me sentía como una pluma en el aire – Así está mejor. Tú no te tropiezas y yo estoy más tranquilo.

Discúlpame. No quería molestarte, perdón - murmuré avergonzada. Esto era humillante. Lo acababa de conocer y él seguramente ya la veía como una torpe muchacha que permanecía más tiempo sobre su trasero que sobre sus pies.

No es molestia. De hecho, cuando quieras – ofreció burlonamente.

¿Sessomaru?

¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué hacías en el bosque?

Solo caminaba y pensaba. Es bueno para despejar la mente.

¿Qué sabes del instituto HBM? – pregunte de repente al recordar la conversación de mi madre en el teléfono antes de salir corriendo de nuestro hogar.

¿Por qué la pregunta?

Mi madre me quiere inscribir hay… o más bien ya lo hizo.

Bueno, todos dicen que es genial. Yo digo que es aburrido… pero ya no más.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Yo eh ido allí por bastante tiempo.

¿Ah, sí?

Sí, y ahora también tú. Así será mejor.

Gracias… y ¿Cómo es?

Los dormitorios son de tres alumnos cada uno, en un edificio de cincuenta pisos. Están intercalados: uno para mujeres otro para hombres, y así. Los ascensores son también uno para los hombres y otro para las mujeres, todos con tarjeta de acceso.

Que estrictos ¿no?

Así es mejor.

¿Por qué es mejor?

Las féminas molestan mucho.

¿Cómo que molestan? – pregunte indignada.

No era a eso a lo que me refería. Es que las chicas del instituto suelen avanzarse sobre mis amigos y yo en la clase de gimnasia… o así era antes de que ellos encontraran novias y me dejaran a mí para tratar con el mar de hormonas. Por eso digo que son molestas.

Oh… y, ¿las clases como son?

Nocturnas todas a excepción de gimnasia que es en la tarde.

¿Nocturnas? ¿Por qué?

Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú. Yo nunca me interese por eso. Solo cumplo con asistir y bueno… ya.

¿Y el uniforme?

Obligatorio todo el tiempo si estas fuera de tu habitación, de no ser así te meterás en problemas.

Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé – murmure más para mí que para él.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué, qué?

"Será difícil"

No sé. Es un presentimiento.

Bueno, espero que no sea así… Cambiando de tema, ¿no has pensado en cortarte el cabello?

Mi cabello era de color ónix con un mechón blanco como la nieve que iba desde la raíz hasta las puntas. Era herencia familiar de mi padre, todos en su rama familiar la tenían. Era muy largo, hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, por lo que permanecía trenzado para que no me estorbara. También tenía un fleco que necesitaba una urgente cortada ya que casi me tapaba la vista.

Bueno… no – suspire y entonces le explique: - hace unos años mi padre murió, bueno… lo asesinaron. El caso es que a él le gustaba que lo tuviera largo. Siempre peleo para que no me lo cortaran… es una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de él. Así que desde eso no lo corto, no lo pienso hacer. Así lo siento cerca.

Oh, lo siento. Aun así es hermoso. Te ves como la princesa rapunzel – dijo cogiendo mi extensa trenza.

Gracias… jamás me habían dicho eso - _"la princesa rapunzel"_ pensé con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Bueno, muy a mi pesar, llegamos – anuncio y me dejo delicadamente sobre el suelo de madrea del pórtico de mi casa.

Muchas gracias por traerme – dije poniéndome de puntillas con el peso en el pie bueno y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Y abriendo la puerta.

Ya nos volveremos a ver… lo prometo – me cogió la mano derecha y la beso en los nudillos – adiós princesa.

Adiós Sessomaru – respondí.

Y en un parpadeo el ya no estaba. En su lugar una gardenia blanca y brillante en mu mano…


	3. Chapter 4

ojala que no se allá dado cuenta – era mi letanía en lo que pasaba por la puerta y corría hacia la cocina y cogía un florero individual y metía la flor en allí.

No había nadie en casa. Solté el aire que tenía contenido por la tensión. Mi estómago gruño en protesta cuando pase en frente del refrigerador, por lo que lo abrí y saque lo que quedaba de la pizza y la calenté en el microondas.

Sacando mi teléfono del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros me di cuenta de que estaba muerto. En cuanto salió la pizza corrí lo más rápido que pude, sin romperme el cuello, a mi habitación en el segundo nivel de la casa.

Me desvestí mientras conectaba el móvil al cargador y al mismo tiempo comía bocados de la pizza. Al acabar camine tranquilamente hacia mi enorme baño. Con azulejos color marfil cubriéndolo por completo, una tina doble en la esquina pegada a la pared y hecha en su totalidad de granito ónix, una ducha de cristal en el lado opuesto y un lavado grande en mármol con un gran espejo enmarcado hermosísimo. Era más que precioso. En mi mente solo estaba un pensamiento: Mi guapísimo salvador de ojos dorados.

Horas después salí del baño tarareando una canción.

" _You and me together…" "we won't have secrets…"_

Baje las escaleras despacio caminando contenta hacia la cocina solo para ser tacleada por mi madre en un ataque de histeria protectora.

¿Dónde estabas? Llegue y no te encontré. Tu teléfono sonaba sin señal y luego apagado. Llame a la policía y te busque por todas partes. – ella seguía sin soltarme de su agarre mortal.

Mamá, estoy bien. Conocí a un chico, él va al instituto de aquí. Me estaba poniendo al corriente. Se llama Sessomaru, Sessomaru No Taisho…

¡Sessomaru No Taisho! - grito ella abriendo los ojos como platos.

Sí, ¿lo conoces?

No. Pero si a su padre. Es dueño de la ciudad y de sus alrededores.

Ah, ¿sí? No lo sabía… tampoco le pregunte. – respondí indiferente.

Esto no pasara a mayores solo por qué sé que con ese muchacho no te pasara nada.

¿Ah? - pregunté desconcertada. Ya me había perdido. No entendía nada.

Nadie trataría de hacerte daño estando con los No Taisho. Él y tu padre eran como hermanos.

Ah. ¿Ok?

Y, ¿cómo se conocieron?

Ah… pues mami ¿qué te dijera?

El sonido de un golpe en la puerta interrumpió el resto de mi totalmente improvisada excusa. _"Gracias a Dios"_ pensé.

Te salvo la campana pero esto aquí no acaba.

Ok. Pero abre la puerta o la tiraran.

Estaban golpeando tan fuertemente la puerta que el que la tumbaran no sería raro. En el momento en que mi madre abrió la puerta una multitud de polis invadieron la casa.

Buenas noches Sra. Higurashi. Nos avisó el Sr. No Taisho, que su hija ya había aparecido y solo queríamos verificar – hablo el policía cuya insignia decía "Takemaru"

Sí, ella ya está aquí. Gracias al cielo. Al parecer conoció al hijo del Sr. No Taisho, Sessomaru.

Sí, él vino con nosotros – concedió el oficial Takemaru señalando a la puerta -. Junto a sus hermanos, por supuesto. Querían darles la bienvenida.

Los No Taisho entraron en la casa y un silencio sepulcral se apodero de esta. Hasta que mi madre afirmo:

Así que ustedes son los famosos hijos de Inu No Taisho – mi madre se acercó a cada uno dándoles la mano.

Así es. Yo soy el mayor, y llevo el nombre de mi padre. Inu, Inu No Taisho. Es un verdadero placer conocerla, Sra. Higurashi – Inu era realmente despampanante. Con su cabello plateado que apenas asomaba sobre la capucha de su sudadera, ojos dorados como los de Sessomaru, sonrisa seductora de labios lujuriosos y sin mostrar dientes pero aun así teniendo un deje amenazador, su cuerpo era igual de bien formado que el de Sessomaru solo que era un poquito más bajo, solo un poquito. Al parecer ser del tamaño de una montaña era común en su familia.

Yo soy su hermano gemelo. Yasha, Yasha No Taisho. Mucho gusto. – Yasha era una copia de su hermano, solo por una diferencia, su cabello. El de Yasha era ébano. De un negro centellante, aparte de eso eran idénticos. Si se ajustaran un poco mejor esas capuchas en sus cabezas seguramente ni los reconocería. La sonrisa de este era un poco más picara y malvada, dejaba a la imaginación todo lo que él podría hacer tanto para dar placer como para ser letal.

Yo soy la menor, como es obvio, mi nombre es Ayame, Ayame No Taisho. Es fantástico poder conocerlas. - Ayame era la mujer más hermosa que había podido ver. Tenía un aire místico que hacía que cuando la voltearas a mirar no quisieras más que solo verla. Cabellos color cobre brillante larguísimo cogido en dos coletas que la hacían ver muy tierna, adorable. Ojos color miel, piel de porcelana, alta igual que sus hermanos pero no tanto. Todos ellos se mantenían a su alrededor como si estuvieran listos para saltar al ataque del que osara tocarla.

Y yo soy Sessomaru. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabía. – ver a ese Dios de nuevo hizo estragos en mi respiración y en mi tensión cardiaca. Mi pulso salió disparado, solo lo podía ver a él y a su magnificencia –. Yo era el que estaba con su hija. No quería preocuparla.

En el momento que su profunda voz me llego a los oídos mis rodillas fallaron. Me di cuenta, con horror, que aún estaba en bata. Corrí a mi habitación a vestirme lo más rápido que pudiera. Al bajar mi madre me cogió del brazo y me arrastro hacia la recepción para saludar.

Ella es mi hija Kagome Higurashi. - me presento dándome un empujoncito en la espalda para que avanzara.

Hola… esto… un placer conocerlos. A excepción claro de Sessomaru, a él ya lo conocía desde hace algunas horas. – salude con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Así que tú eres la famosa princesa. La muy conocida Kagome. Eres más hermosa de lo que imaginamos… y con el cabello más largo. – dijo Inu, el mayor de los No Taisho. Mirando a Sessomaru con una sonrisa socarrona y de total superioridad.

Es verdad por fin conocemos a la hermosa chica que logra que Sessomaru sueñe despierta y que hoy llegara a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía un auténtico idiot…

¡Ya es suficiente! ¿No ven que la están avergonzando? Le explotara la cara si continúan así. - Sessomaru miraba a sus dos hermanos con ojos de asesino. El rencor que les dirigía con la mirada haría hasta retroceder a un luchador profesional de la WWE.

Yo, por otro lado estaba tan roja de vergüenza que era increíble. Por poco abrazo a Ayame como a una hermana por haberlos parado.

Lo siento, Ayame. – dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

Me conto mi hermano que estudiaras en el instituto al igual que nosotros. Sé que seremos grandes amigas. Mi papá hará que nos pongan de compañeras de cuarto… si así lo quieres.

Muchas gracias, Ayame. Eso sería de gran ayuda. Gracias, de verdad.

No es nada. Seremos muy amigas… ¡seremos hermanas! Ya lo veras.

Eso espero. Así todo será mejor - respondí dándole una sonrisa alegre a Sessomaru.

Algo me dice que las cosas serán para mejor – dijo mi madre abrazándome.

Bueno, ya que por lo visto pronto serás una No Taisho, no dejaremos que nadie las lastime a ninguna de las dos… - aseguro Inu.

Eso se lo prometemos. – termino Yasha…


	4. Chapter 5

... En el rostro de mi madre se reflejaba una felicidad impresionante, ella me miraba con los ojos cristalizados dandome a entender que era fantástico para ella el que yo estuviera segura.

\- Bueno, no siendo más, ¿quieren venir y tomar algo? - pregunto mi madre haciendo un gesto hacia l cocina.

\- No, muchas gracias Sra. Higurashi. Nosotros tenemos que irnos - respondió el oficial Takemaru haciendo una reverencia - Con su permiso - murmuro y se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

\- Bueno ¿y ustedes? ¿Quieren tomar algo? - pregunto nuevamente ella refiriéndose esta vez a los No Taisho.

\- Lo siento, nosotros no nos podemos quedar - aseguro Inu e hizo una pausa - Pero tal vez... ¿Sessomaru te quedas? - preguntó él dándole con el codo a su hermano menor y soltando una risa picara con Yasha.

\- ¿No es verdad, hermanito? No debes preocuparte, nosotros llevaremos a Ayame a casa - termino Yasha entre risas.

\- Ustedes sí qué no cambian ¿he? - gruño Ayame dándoles una dura palmada a cada uno con el ceño fruncido - No tienes que quedarte, Sess, solo si quieres - le dijo a su hermano, que tenia los ojos cerrados y apretaba tanto los puños que tenia los nudillos blancos.

\- No quiero molestar - contesto él mirándome de una manera que hizo que mis rodillas de repente estuvieran liquidas, por lo que me tambalee un poco.

\- No es molestia. Mientras tú y yo hablaremos - sentencio mi madre con tono severo.

\- ¡Mamá! - exclame entre dientes y frunciendole el ceño.

\- No hay problema, Sra. Higurashi. Lo que necesite cuente conmigo - ofreció Sessomaru cortésmente.

\- Bueno, no siendo mas... - hablo Inu.

\- Nosotros nos retiramos. Fue un gusto conocerlas. Esperamos... - siguió Yasha.

\- Verlas pronto. Que tengan una buena noche. - termino Ayame.

Los tres hermanos No Taisho salieron por la puerta, cada uno sonriendo a su manera.

\- Sessomaru, por aquí. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. - afirmo mi madre, haciendo que me pusiera roja de vergüenza, mientras lo cogía del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la cocina.

Seguí con la mirada a Sessomaru hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista. Su voz y su mirada hacían que mi corazón saltara en respuesta, buscándolo a él, solo a él. El fuerte timbre de mi teléfono me saco de mis fantasías bruscamente. Frunciendo el ceño lo saqué de mi bolsillo y conteste.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Cariño, hola ¿como has estado? - la voz era inconfundible. Era su tío Kawaramaru. O como yo le decía para abreviar, tío Aru.

\- Tío Aru. Bien ¿y tú?

\- Bien. Cariño, ¿esta tu madre contigo?

\- Sí, aquí esta. Bueno, esta en la cocina... pero ya entiendes.

\- Sí, entiendo. No sé si tu madre te lo dijo, pero llamaba para confirmar que sí puede venir. Al final resulto que no voy a viajar.

\- No, no me dijo nada.

\- Oh, no es nada. No le digas que yo te dije ¿ok? Yo la llamare mas tarde y le diré todo. ¿Y tu? ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo bien, tío Aru... en lo que cabe... ¿Te lo dijo ella?

\- Sí. No te apures, amorsito, todo va a estar bien ¿ok? Te lo prometo.

\- Muchas gracias, tío. Te creo.

\- Te quiero, picola, lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- Lo se. Yo igual...

\- No estés triste, cariño, ella solo hace lo que es mejor para ti. Ya debo colgar, amor. Te quiero. Adiós.

\- Yo igual. Adiós.

Colgué y fruncí el ceño nueva mente. ¿Para que iba a ir ella hasta París? ¿Que era lo que le quería decir al tío? Ella no hablaba ni se veía con el tío desde que mi padre murió. El tío Aru era casi idéntico a mi padre por lo que mi mamá había decidido cortar comunicaciones con él. Era demasiado doloroso. Hasta la voz era idéntica...

Con el corazón hundido mire hacia el suelo. Lo extrañaba...

-¡Kagome, hija, ven aquí! - grito mi madre haciéndome reaccionar.

\- Ya voy mamá - grite de vuelta y camine sin prisas hacia allí.

Al llegar me recibió un cuadro de lo mas inquietante. Mi madre estaba riendo sin control por algo que había dicho Sessomaru. Casi esperaba que mi madre sacara los álbumes de fotos y se los mostrara a él. Pero era imposible, ella no los miraba siquiera desde la muerte de su marido. Ellos parecían llevarse bien. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

\- Hija, ¿pero en que piensas? ven aquí. - llamó mamá al ver que no me movía del umbral de la puerta.

\- Hola Sessomaru, ¿como estas? - salude sentándome en la silla que estaba en medio de mi madre y él.

\- Bien ahora que mis hermanos se fueron. Hay veces en que molestan demasiado. - respondió él girando en la silla para quedar de frente a mi.

\- Oh, pero Ayame es muy agradable.

\- Sí, ella es la excepción a la regla.

\- Es muy bonita, y se ve que te quiere mucho.

\- Sí, somos bastante unidos desde siempre. Su personalidad es igual a la de nuestra madre.

\- Oh, y ¿donde esta ella? Eh oído mucho de tu padre pero nada de tu madre.

\- Es obvio ella murió en el parto de Ayame. Mi padre trata, en lo posible, de no hablar sobre eso.

\- Ah... Lo... Lo siento... No tenia ni idea.

\- No te preocupes, creo que estamos a mano.

Me limite a asentir. La mirada de mi madre decía claramente que se esforzaba mucho por no correr a buscar a un obispo y un vestido de novia para casarnos hay mismo donde estábamos sentados. Le encantaba hacerla de casamentera.

\- Así que se llevan bien ¿eh? - pregunto ella mirándonos concienzudamente.

\- Eso me gusta pensar, señora - respondió Sessomaru con una media sonrisa dirijida a mi.

\- Harían una gran pareja, ¿no creen?

De un momento para otro mi garganta se cerro logrando que me atragantara con el jugo que le había robado a mi madre. No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.

\- ¿Eso cree, Sra. Higurashi? - pregunto Sessomaru en lo que me daba pequeñas y suaves palmaditas en la espalda hasta que mi tos se calmo. Él no paresia en lo mas mínimo afectado. De hecho la única emoción que le había visto había visto era el rencor hacia sus hermanos, un rato antes.

\- Sí, lo creo. Bueno, el tiempo lo dirá. - predijo mi madre.

Yo seguía atónita por las palabras de mi madre, hasta que sentí una enorme y cálida mano en mi hombro.

\- Tranquila, así son las madres. Respira, no debes avergonzarte. - musitó Sessomaru en ese tono sereno que me transmitía paz.

\- Lo siento tanto, no se que tiene esa mujer en la cabeza - susurré con la voz ahogada.

\- Solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Y piensa que conmigo estarás segura, y si es así pero yo no te presionare también.

\- Gracias por no hacerlo.

\- No tienes que agradecerme. Es un placer para mi ayudarte.

\- Sigues salvandome... Eres mi héroe Sessomaru.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso - hizo una pausa - Me gusta escucharte decir eso.


	5. Chapter 6

... En la mirada de Sessomaru había calidez y ternura. Era difícil apartar la mirada de él.

\- Es la verdad. Y... Esto... Cuentame sobre tu familia.

\- Bueno, ya conoces a mis hermanos y hermana, los tres estan enparejados. Ayame esta con Koga, que tambien esta en el instituto, Inu tiene a Kikio y Yasha esta con Enjú, ellas tambien van al mismo instituto y se llevan muy bien con Ayame. A Koga todos lo tenemos en la mira.

\- Pobre, tres hermanos sobre protectores con los cuales lidiar. Y ¿que piensa Ayame sobre eso?

\- Ella sabe que con eso no puede opinar. Mi padre la cuida mucho, ella es la alegria y la armonia en la casa. Sin ella todo seria un caos, como pudiste ver ella nos maneja con el meñique.

\- Eso es muy tierno. Se nota que la aman y ella a ustedes.

\- Despues de la muerte de nuestra madre, Ayame se volvio el centro de nuestro universo y la luz de los ojos de todos.

\- Imagino que por ustedes nadie osa tener ni siquiera un mal pensamiento sobre ella.

\- De hecho, todos la respetan mucho, no por nosotros, sino por sus propios meritos.

\- Y ¿Koga como llego a su vida?

\- Ese... hombre... tiene mucha suerte y valentia. De no ser así, estaria bajo tierra ya hace mucho.

\- Wow, que miedo, de verdad.

\- No debes temerme, yo jamas te dañaria.

Al instante me senti como el calor se adueñaba de mi rostro, por lo que solo asentí.

\- Ahora tú, cuentame de tu familia.

\- Bueno, despues de la muerte de mi padre, mi familia se reducio a mi madre y mi tío Aru, quien vive en Paris con su esposa e hijos. Es pequeña y muy limitada pero es mi familia.

\- Sí...- vaciló y su ceño se fruncio un poco en lo que me observaba - Oye, ¿que es esto? - inquirió él mientras cogia mi extensa trenza entre sus elegantes dedos y con el pulgar acariciaba la franja blanca en mi cabello - ¿Te pintas el cabello?

-¿Qué si me lo pinto? No. Eso es de nacimiento. Así eran en toda la familia de mi padre, incluyendolo.

\- Entonces, ¿por que lo escondes? Es muy bonito ¿sabes?

\- Bueno, lo escondo por qur a mi madre le molesta verlo, siempre se enoja cuando este se ve y amenaza con pintarlo de negro.

\- ¿Por que le molesta?

\- Dice que así lo tenia la hermana de mi padre y ellas se detestaban. A veces me mira y dice que soy identica a la tía... Entonces se enoja.

\- ¿ Por eso se ensaña con tigo? Eso no es justo.

\- Cuando era pequeña, mi madre trenzaba mi cabello de tal forma que no se viera ni un cabello blanco - solte una risita tonta y nostangica por el recuerdo - Mi padre lo soltaba y ponia esa parte al frente para que se notara mas que cualquier cosa, así le gustaba a él.

\- Él debia de tener razon. Apuesto a que te ves preciosa. Quisiera verlo.

\- Mamá se enoja mucho cuando ve mi cabello suelto, pelea y rechista hasta que lo agarro así que... Lo siento.

\- Sabes... en el instituto no estara ella... ¿podrias mostrarme allí?

\- Con gusto.

Cuando vi a mi madre entrar a la cocina tarareando una de sus canciones faboritas, me sobresalte. Estaba tan absorta en la conversacion que no me fije en el momento en que ella se fue.

\- Por lo que veo interrumpo ¿eh? - nos dijo ella mientras me lanzaba una sonrisa conocedora.

\- No, Sra. Higurashi. Muy a mi pesar, debo irme. Mi padre estara deceoso de verme - aseguro Sessomaru levantandose de la silla.

\- ¿Ya tan pronto? Quedate un poco mas - pidio mi madre acercandoce.

\- Yo quisiera... Pero no puedo - suspiro mirandome a los ojos. Extendio una mado cogiendo la mia y llevandola a sus labios, la beso - Adios Kagome, espero verte muy pronto.

\- Igual yo, Sessomaru. - musite y observe mientras se despedia de mi madre pero ella me pidio... no, mas bien me ordeno... que lo acompañara hasta la puerta por lo que me levante.

\- Por aquí - murmuro caminando enfrente de él.

Al llegar a la puerta Sessomaru cogio mi mano y la volvio a basar despidiendose de nuevo y causando que mi sangre se volviera lava en cuestion de micro segundos, haciendome arder.

\- Adios, hermosa princesa Rapunzel - susurro contra mi piel para, acto seguido, erguirse.

\- Sabes, el que mucho se despide es por que no se quiere ir - predije ahogadamente tratando de sobre ponerme a el calor que sentia mi cuerpo - Pero, adios Mi heroe Sessomaru.

\- Eso es por que no me quiero ir... pero debo de hacerlo - susurro y luego largo un suspiro cansado. Hizo la ultima reverencia y sefue antes de que pudiera decir nada. En su lugar, una vez mas, estaba mi flor faborita. Una gardenia blanca como la nieve reposaba en mi mano y al acercarla a mi nariz solo pude olerlo a él...


End file.
